Trollshaws
(Trolls only) Gundabad |bandits = Common |invasion = Dúnedain of the North Uncommon Gundabad Uncommon Gundabad Warg Uncommon Rare Uncommon Rare |traders = None |structures =Rhudaur castles Troll hoards Orc dungeons |added in = 6}} The Trollshaws is a mountainous forested region with high hills and woodlands featuring oak, spruce, maple, and beech trees. Some patches of water generate in the lower parts of the mountains. By night, this land is the home of the Trolls, but come sun's first light and the hills' inhabitants turn to stone! This place is not a recommended place if you are travelling to the Misty Mountains and beyond, if you are good. On entering you get the achievement "Roast Mutton". The Trollshaws were once part of Rhudaur (which was part of the North Kingdom of Arnor,) which was the first sub-kingdom of Arnor to fall before . The Trollshaws were then inhabited by Trolls, albeit only during the night, and as such fewer Rangers of the North spawn here than in the rest of Eriador. However, it is a beautiful biome in terms of natural views and despite the presence of oversized carnivorous sentient creatures, the place is teeming with wildlife, including big game and large predators. Variants The entire Trollshaws biome is a, rather hilly, forested biome with the following variants: * Standard - Normal Trollshaws forest biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LotR Mod (thistles and wheat grass) is abundantly present here. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Clearing - Clearings in the surrounding forest without any trees and a typically flat surface. These areas offer the best tactical opportunity to challenge Trolls at night. Structures Only three structures spawn in the Trollshaws. * Troll hoards - Caves containing chests of loot. The owners do spawn here, though, so be careful! * Orc dungeons - Underground stone brick dungeons, occupied by Orcs. * Rhudaur castles - Quite large ruins with some valuable . In addition, the common small stone ruins of many regions can be found here. Mobs Only few mobs spawn here: *Gundabad Orc - Orcs from the Misty Mountains. They use whatever armour and equipment they can find. *Gundabad Orc Archer - Ranged Gundabad Orcs, that may use a vanilla bow, Orc bow, or crossbow. * Rangers of the North - Ranger patrols are rarer than they are in the surrounding Lone-lands, and much rarer than in the rest of Eriador. * Trolls - Large, strong, and unintelligent, monstrous creatures. They turn to stone in the sunlight and wield giant logs as clubs. In addition, the various temperate common animals can be found here. Vegetation The Trollshaws have greener grass than the Lone-lands surrounding them. The Trollshaws are covered with lush forests with a large variaty of tree types and sizes. Oak, beech, spruce, fir, pine and maple trees are all common. Tall and large oaks, and large beech and maples trees dominate the canopy. Beware of what lurks behind the many stone boulders that dot the landscape, hiding in the shades of the woods. Athelas also grows here. Base building The Trollshaws are one of the Mod's most beautiful biomes, with forests, hills, lakes, and rivers. As such, they can make a nice location for your home, whether you're good or evil, as Rangers are not too abundant and the Trolls are gone during the day. In addition, there are plenty of trees for wood, nice high hills offering a commanding view, and plenty of caves beneath the surface. Be aware, however, that no unit hiring captains spawn here; any hiring of units will mean a trip to the Lone-lands or farther. Gallery RhudaurCastleTrollshaws.png Trollshaws Valley.png TrollshawsKettleLake.png TrollshawsPine.png Trollshaws Lake.png Trollshaws Forest2.png Trollshaws Forest.png TrollshawsMountainsLake.png Category:Biomes Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Trolls Category:Forest